


Pathfinding

by KatTheSmolViking



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action & Romance, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Outer Space, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheSmolViking/pseuds/KatTheSmolViking
Summary: Two worlds collide when Talari is transported from her universe to the Star Trek one. Navigating through the changes as well as the loss of her own.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Talari Varcius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Mass Effect x Star Trek TNG crossover.  
> First fanfic I'm posting here. I also proofread all of my own work.  
> Please be gentle! And I love hearing feedback (What's your favorite part? <\- Always a favorite question of mine to ask.)

The crew of the USS Enterprise had a relatively calm day as they were traveling to a different star system to chart them. Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room with a cup of tea in his hand and a PADD in the other as he read through reports. On the bridge, everyone was fulfilling their duties. But the Captain’s peace and quiet was cut short by an incoming message.  
“Sir, you need to see this.” It was Commander Will Riker. Normally he didn’t bother Picard unless it was important. The Captain put everything down and walked onto his bridge where Riker was already standing and observing the viewing screen. He stood beside his Number One and took in the situation.  
“Mr. Data, what are we looking at?” Picard asked as the box became enhanced.  
“I believe it is a highly advanced cryogenic pod, sir.” The Android explained as he typed away on his console.  
“Life signs?” Riker asked while scowling.  
“Yes, Commander.” Data responded as Picard said  
“Picard to Dr. Pulaski,”  
“Yes, Captain?”  
“We’re picking up a cryogenic pod. Meet us in Transporter room 2.” The doctor confirmed the plan as Picard, Riker and Worf made their way down to the transporter room. Chief O’Brien was able to successfully transport the cryo-pod onto the ship without any issue. Dr. Pulaski got up and personal with it. She used her sleeve to brush away the frost on the interface to see a full readout of the pod’s vitals.  
“This is truly amazing, Captain.” Dr. Pulaski smiled as she typed away on the interface which initiated the thawing process. Worf arrived with his security officers as the pod’s door hissed to life. A fog that mimicked liquid nitrogen seeped out into the transporter floor as the being in the cryo-pod was revealed.  
“Doctor?” Picard asked from a distance as she analyzed the being with her medical tricorder.  
“We have a human female. Vitals are good but-….” The doctor scowled in confusion.  
“What is it?” Riker added to the questions while everyone waited on bated breath. The silence was cut by the woman audibly gasping as she sat up in the cryo-pod. But no one could see her face due to a highly advanced helmet that lit up around the eyes.  
“It’s alright, you’re alright.” Dr. Pulaski tried to sooth the woman as her head wobbled and she stumbled to get up and out of the pod. Her head snapped to Worf and the security officers as they stood with a cautious hand on their phasers. They all flinched as they watched her summon a ball of blue and purple energy around her fist. But she didn’t raise her hand in defense – it was a warning sign. But the ball of energy drained whatever strength she had left as she dropped to her knees and keeled over.  
“Okay, funs over. Let’s get her to med bay.” Dr. Pulaski ushered in her helpers as they put her on a stretcher. Picard finally got a good look at her armor that hugged her body. He had never seen anything like it before – but one thing caught his eye. The insignia on her chest resembled Starfleet’s but it was vastly different at the same time. He pondered on it as he also made his way back to the bridge and waited for Dr. Pulaski to update him.

Hours past and Captain Picard hadn’t heard anything, so he decided to go down to the med bay to check on everything. As he arrived, he saw the doctor shaking her head at the vital chart on the wall.  
“Doctor, how is our mystery woman?” Picard asked which finally caught her attention.  
“Ah, good timing Captain. Talari has quite the unique DNA.”  
“Talari?” Picard scowled, confused by the reference.  
“Our Jane Doe is actually named Talari Varcius. But this is what’s been baffling me,” She continued and nodded to her chart in front of her.  
“Talari has been exposed to an element in space, called Element Zero. According to the information in her chart, she was exposed when her mother was carrying her.” Dr. Pulaski explained which confused Picard even more.  
“Element Zero-… Is she from our universe?”  
“I don’t believe she is, Captain. Just look at her armor. And I have never heard of babies being exposed to this Element Zero.” As they talked, one of the medical technicians interrupted them.  
“Doctor, she’s waking up!” Both Dr. Pulaski and Picard went over to Talari who started to stir on the examination table. They both leaned over her but no one could figure out how to take her helmet off.  
“Captain, do you think you can try and find the switch to her helmet? We haven’t been successful.”  
“Both earpieces….” A raspy voice came through the helmet as Talari’s head started wobbling from side to side. Picard followed Talari’s instructions and found the buttons on either side of her helmet. It hissed and decompressed as it came off with ease as Picard was faced with a woman who took his breath away. Her icy-white hair fell like snow onto the table as she rolled her head over to the Captain and opened her eyes. He was greeted by intense blue eyes that couldn’t be matched by anyone on the ship.  
“Where am I?” Talari asked as she rolled her head over to Dr. Pulaski to try and focus on her.  
“You’re on the USS Enterprise.” Picard chimed in as she looked back over at him.  
“Your uniforms aren’t Alliance or Initiative.” She scowled, still not having enough energy to really do anything.  
“Talari, where do you think you are?” Dr. Pulaski asked as part of a psychological test.  
“I should be on my corvette class ship, the Tempest. In the Andromeda galaxy.” Talari threw an arm over her eyes to dampen the lights.  
“What’s your full name and rank?”  
“Talari Varcius. Alliance Navy. Commander and N7. Pathfinder to the Andromeda Initiative.” Dr. Pulaski looked to Picard who arched a brow at what she was saying. The Andromeda galaxy had already been settled a long time ago.  
“Captain, she needs to rest before you start questioning her.” Dr. Pulaski added as Picard nodded.  
“Oh and take this. This was with her cryo-pod. I collected her full medical chart from it. I believe it has her full-service record as well.” The doctor handed over a formatted PADD in which he took before leaving the med bay.

  
With Picard’s shift being over, he returned to his quarters with the PADD as he mulled over opening that can of worms. Curiosity got the best of him as he sat down and accessed the file. The first thing to pop up was a video. The Captain casted it to his larger monitor and let it play.  
 _“I think I have this thing working.” A female voice spoke from behind the video. A young Talari stood in the frame with some sort of black and dark blue uniform on. Next to her was a tall alien._  
 _“Okay, here we are!” The female voice came into view which turned out to be a purple humanoid like alien._  
 _“Mom, please.” Talari laughed as the camera zoomed in._  
 _“Niara, sweetheart, you’re embarrassing Talari.” The tall alien next to Talari spoke up. His voice was two toned as the phalanges that came off his jaw twitched._  
 _“I know, I know. But today is a big day! Today, Talari graduated from the Alliance Systems Naval Academy.” Niara explained as she hugged her human daughter and gave her a kiss on her temple._  
Picard paused the video as he got a look at the Alliance insignia which he confirmed to look like Startfleets. Yet the Alliance insignia looked more like an ‘A’ with three stars in the curve of the A. Another thing Picard pondered was why Talari was being raised by two aliens. The Captain wasn’t one to judge a person’s upbringing but hated to admit he was extremely curious about her.  
 _“I’m a proud father and a proud Turian, today. Not only did she graduate at the top of her class but she is also being considered for the N7 program.” The male alien also joined in on the hug fest that Niara had started. Talari was seen in the middle happy as a clam but still trying to maintain a stoic expression._  
 _“She’s making the Varcius clan proud with her excellence as well as being the top fighter pilot and sniper of her class.” The Turian continued._  
 _“And don’t forget an excellent and powerful biotic!” Niara added._  
 _“Mom, dad-… I can’t breathe.” Talari piped in as her parents loosened their hold on her._  
 _“Okay, okay. Terus, give your daughter a salute.” Niara got out of the way as Terus turned to his daughter and they both saluted with their hand to their brow._  
The video ended with Talari hugging her Turian father. Picard studied the last frame for some time before going over her full history for the night.

The following day, Picard was informed that Talari was fully recovered from her eventful day. The Captain entered the med bay to see the highly decorated super soldier sitting on the examination table but this time she was out of her armor. Dr. Pulaski stood by as she watched Talari levitate a tray from one end of the room towards herself. Dr. Pulaski nodded to Picard as she let Talari gently sit the tray down.  
“Talari, Captain Picard is here to see you.” Dr. Pulaski gestured over to the Captain who watched from afar. The icy-haired super soldier turned to him and hopped off the table to greet him.  
“Captain, thank you for not spacing me the moment I was beamed aboard your ship.” Talari nodded to him and shook his hand.  
“I’m glad we didn’t.” Picard replied and gave her a half smile.  
“How are you feeling otherwise?” He continued as they got out of the doctor’s way.  
“It’s not my first time waking up from cryo. I’m good now.” Talari answered.  
“Good. Then would you accompany me to the observation lounge? I’m sure my crew has questions for you.” The super soldier agreed as Dr. Pulaski caught up with them and left together.  
Captain Picard sat at the head of the oval table as the other filed in. Talari sat next to Dr. Pulaski and another woman who introduced herself as Counselor Deanna Troi. She offered welcoming and warm words as everyone got settled. The only one who wasn’t welcoming was Worf. He watched Talari’s every move.  
“Now, that everyone is here, let’s get to it.” Picard led the meeting as he adjusted his uniform and leaned forward.  
“Talari has been teleported here from her own universe. Why? That, we don’t know. But whoever sent her here gave us a full timeline, medical charts and even videos of her accomplishments.”  
“Do you think it was intentional?” Riker asked with a much kinder disposition towards Talari.  
“I believe it was.” Talari chimed in which made everyone look at her and waited for her to explain herself.  
“I left my home, my family, my job in the Milky Way to join an expedition into the unknown. In my timeline, our galaxies were uncharted. We had barely made it outside our own star system. So I joined what was called ‘The Andromeda Initiative’ to help us find more habitable planets.” She sighed as she also leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table.  
“But I soon discovered that our mission was twofold. We did want to settle new planets but we were also sent to the Andromeda galaxy because there was confirmation of an unstoppable force coming to the home front.”  
“What sort of force?” Riker scowled, not liking the sound of where her explanation was going.  
“Reapers. They were a machine race that ruled over our entire galaxy over 50,000 years ago. They decided to restart the cycle by wiping out all undesirable species. Humanity was one of those species that needed to be reset.” Picard caught Riker’s gaze and gave him a confirming nod.  
“All of that said, I was in a cryogenic pod for over 600 years. I was the second in command to the human Pathfinder. But when we arrived, everything went to hell. We lost our Pathfinder, I had to take over and so began my work of settling hostile and uninhabitable planets.” Talari continued while everyone carefully listened.  
“Hostile? You mean you ran into others?” Worf asked which took the super soldier by surprise but she nodded.  
“Yeah. A hostile species known as the Kett. We tried reasoning with them, giving them whatever they wanted but all they wanted was war and violence. They were also turning the locals into their mindless soldiers. So I fought, killed and protected everyone from the Kett. I eventually killed the fanatic that led them.” Worf was satisfied with her answer and even gave her a courteous nod.  
“One last thing, you should all know is I’m what my timeline would call a ‘biotic’. That blue and purple energy you saw around my fist yesterday? That was only a fraction of my capabilities.”  
“What else can you do?” Riker shifted in his seat.  
“Anything. I can overload and overheat weapons, create force fields, dash at the blink of an eye, drain a person's life force, levitate, push and pull objects-… That’s to name a few.” The room then became silent as everyone took all of the information in.  
“Captain, if you haven’t already, it would be beneficial to everyone here to have a dossier of my file.” Talari turned to Picard who had been quietly watching the entire time.  
“Of course. We’re still a few days out from our next star base.” The Captain added a few more things before everyone was excused. The super soldier sat there, unsure of what was going to happen to her next.  
“Oh, Counselor Troi, will you see Talari to her quarters?” Picard added before he left. Counselor Troi agreed and ushered Talari out of the observation lounge.  
“Thank you for being a friendly face, Counselor.” Talari smiled as they walked the halls of the Enterprise.  
“I could sense that you were tense. It was no problem.” Counselor Troi offered her another warm smile.  
“Sense? Are you really good at reading body language?” The icy-white haired woman raised a brow while they chatted.  
“That as well as being half Betazoid.” Troi replied as she explained what being a half Betazoid meant while they walked.  
“Wow, that must make counseling easy then.” Talari chuckled as they came to a door and Counselor Troi entered first.  
“This will be your quarters for the time being. Over here is the bathroom. There’s a food replicator there and whatever else can be made aboard the ship.” Deanna explained as she went around the room pointing out the main necessities.  
“Thank you again, Counselor.” Deanna then left Talari to get further acquainted with her temporary living quarters aboard the Enterprise. She was in a brand new universe – again – and had to figure out how to fit in, again.


	2. A Soldier's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the crew of the Enterprise react when they see Talari's full biotic powers in action?

Talari awoke in bed with her body feeling like an immovable stone. She groaned as she looked around the room. This wasn’t the Tempest, this wasn’t her quarters. Her heart started to race until the memories flooded back to her. She was aboard the Enterprise and in comfortable living quarters. Talari rubbed the hazy feeling from her eyes and shuffled to the bathroom to take a hot shower. She braced herself against the wall and let the hot water wash over her. Her biotics flared up, engulfing her in a blueish-purple energy as she relaxed. After her shower, Talari realized that the ship was still in it’s night cycle. She dressed in her usual Asari Commando under armor and sat on the couch that overlooked the dark space floating past her. Everything was too quiet for her liking. She was used to some beeps and the hum of the warp drive putting her to sleep on her worst nights. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as something felt off around her. There was no physical evidence, but her instincts were telling her something was going to happen. Just as she started to assess her surroundings, the lights in her quarters dimmed before changing colors to red. The ship was on red alert.

“Fuck!” She cursed as she rushed over to her armor and strapped on every piece as well as checking her pistol and rifle. As she did that, she heard shots being fired outside of her room. Holstering both of her weapons she went to walk out of her quarters when the computer beeped at her.

‘ _ All civilians are to remain in their quarters. _ ’ It stated while Talari heard more shots.

“I’m not a civilian! Let me out!” She demanded but it beeped at her again.

“Fuck this.” Shaking her head, she backed herself up to the couch and summoned her biotics around her.

In the corridor, a firefight had broken out between Worf and the intruders that got onto the ship. The Klingon was taking cover behind a lip in the hallway when an explosion caught his eye. A door was blown clean off of its track and a billow of smoke followed behind it while a figure emerged from the wreckage with a fire-like energy around them. Worf pointed his phaser at the figure only to second guess himself once he realized that it was Talari. She ignored Worf’s presence as she was being fired at but all of the bullets bounced off of her as she made a fist and yanked it back. Worf peaked out from behind cover to watch what was happening. The intruder's weapons were thrown past him while they all looked between each other. Worf watched as Talari picked up all four of the men and launched them across the hallway. They were all knocked unconscious as the Biotic picked up one of the weapons to inspect it.

“Varcius, I suggest you go back to your quarters.” Worf commanded while coming out of cover. Talari raised a brow at him while studying the rifle.

“Seeing as I blew the door off of my quarters, I don’t think I’ll be going back any time soon.” She stated before tossing the gun over.

“Recognize this at all?” Worf gave it a good look then shook his head.

“No, but whoever they are, they’re beaming aboard the ship at alarming rates.” Worf replied. 

“Then I suggest we clean house," Talari commented while unholstering her rifle as she continued, "First priority should be getting to Captain Picard." She noticed that Worf hesitated with her suggestions.

“Look, you don’t have to trust me. But I’m on the Enterprise’s side. And I can’t resist a good fight.” Talari gave him a cocky smirk as she changed out the magazine in her rifle.

After tying up the group that Talari had taken out, the duo swept the rest of the floor before trying a turbo lift. They both waited for it to open, but the lift never came.

“It appears they’ve taken down preliminary systems as well.” Worf growled but his frustration was cut short as another firefight broke out not far from them. Talari slapped his arm and took off in the direction of the fight. As they rounded the corner, they saw Riker taking shots at another group that had surrounded him from both ends of the hallway. Talari grinned as her biotics flared up again. This time they took over her intense blue eyes and were replaced by the same energy as her biotics. She rose her fist before charging the group in front of them. Talari was in front of Riker within a blink of an eye. His eyes widened at her appearance, looking like she was on fire with her biotics manifesting around her. The XO then looked at the carnage she unleashed with the enemy scattered around them. Talari raised her hands as a bubble of her biotics shielded them and she said  “Your turn.” Riker nodded and stepped out from behind cover to fire at the other group that had paused after what they saw. With that group indisposed, the group made their way towards another turbo lift.

“Worf, get Riker to the bridge, I’ll go-“ Talari started barking orders when the tall Commander piped in.

“Now wait a minute,” Riker was slightly flustered that Talari had barely been on the ship for a week and she was already barking orders at the Enterprise crew. The biotic stood a little straighter as she recognized that tone of voice. She was getting out of hand. She was so used to giving orders that she forgot where she was. Riker looked between Talari and Worf before speaking.

“What’s the plan?” He sighed but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to get out of that fight unscathed without Talari’s help.

“Whoever these people are, they’re here in legion. We have no idea if their leader can be reasoned with. That’s why I’m going to go and get the Captain. Riker, you need to be on the bridge assessing the damage.” She explained while finally getting a breather to tie her snow-white hair back into a messy bun.

“The comms are down. How will you stay in touch?” Riker asked while Worf managed to open the turbo lift door, but the lift was nowhere in sight.

“The old-fashioned way. Wait and hope I get to the bridge with Captain Picard in tow.” She explained, to which Riker gave a confirming nod, then told her how to get to the Captain’s quarters. Just as Riker finished giving directions, he watched as Talari waved a hand in front of her face and her whole body faded out of existence. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or extremely grateful that she was on their side with the plethora of abilities that she had at her disposal.

Talari found a turbo lift that had short circuited because the door kept opening and closing. She climbed inside and saw the long trek ahead of her. The ladder would be too slow, and the lifts weren’t working. She used her biotics to propel her towards the wall, then jumped. With her upwards momentum, she was able to get to her designated floor in a matter of seconds. All of the floors that the turbo lift was supposed to stop on were all malfunctioning as Talari skirted past the wonky door. She remained cloaked as she walked the eerily quiet hallway. While she checked every corner and lip, she finally arrived at a door that had Captain Picard’s name on it. Hearing voices inside, she thought about her next move carefully. The door hissed open as one of the intruders stepped out into the hallway to patrol the area. Talari used the door opening to her advantage as she slipped into the room. One of them held Picard hostage with his rifle. He was tied up and sat on his own coffee table.

“Now, now, Captain, be reasonable.” The man wore a maniacal smile and waved his gun around.

“We’ve already seized your systems and set your crew into a frenzy looking for us. You don’t have any sway in this situation.” He continued to spew on and on. Talari took the opportunity to unholster her pistol and unveiled herself with her pistol pressing into the man’s temple.

“I’d rethink that statement.” She smirked as she had her rifle pointed at the others that raised their guns at the randomly appearing woman. Picard’s eyes widened at the sight of her. He knew the types of abilities that she had at the snap of a finger, but seeing it in action was another thing entirely.

“What?” The cocky man started to panic but he didn’t dare move.

“You’ve been outsmarted. Which wasn’t terribly hard to do considering your men ran like pigs as I gunned them down.” Talari instigated the intruder.

“You bitch!” He tried to turn towards the biotic super soldier but instead he was greeted by a foot to his ribs as Talari pushed him away and shot him in the chest. The rest of the men opened fire on her as she stood in front of Picard and shot down each one of them. The Captain was beside himself as he watched what had happened.  “Relax," Talari said, as she turned around to unbind Picard, "That was concussive ammo. They’re far from dead.” She reassured him while he rubbed his wrists, still reeling from what just happened, then rummaged around for the Captain's phaser and handed it to him.

“What you said about gunning down the rest of the men,” Picard trailed off as he stood up.

“Scare tactic. He was already losing it. I just pushed a little harder. All of the intruders are pacified and  _ not _ dead.” Talari replied as she tied up all of the intruders.

“When I saw that Worf and Riker set their phasers to stun, I changed out my ammo. Otherwise, I knocked them out with my biotics.” She continued and holstered her pistol while Picard tried contacting the bridge.

“We need to get down to Engineering. I heard some of them whispering about placing a bomb on the warp core.” The super soldier nodded as they started on their journey down to the warp core. She followed the Captain’s every step and ensured they weren’t being followed by the others beaming aboard the ship. They made it to a turbo lift that led directly to Engineering but as expected, it was still malfunctioning. While Picard looked at the electrical panel next to the door, Talari listened for approaching enemies.

“Sir, if there is a bomb on board, how catastrophic would it be?” Talari asked while keeping her eyes trained on the corridor.

“It would be a complete system wide failure. Life support would be nonexistent and if it’s anywhere near the Dilithium chamber, the entire ship could explode.” Picard answered as the door finally hissed open.

“So total annihilation, got it.” Talari didn’t let him see the ‘yikes’ expression she wore before hearing multiple sets of footsteps approaching them.

“Captain!” She started backing up towards Picard as he turned to see a group of intruders pointing their rifles at them with another group approaching from the other hallway.

“Captain, I need you to trust me.” Talari looked Picard straight in the eyes as her biotics engulfed her again. With two swift swipes of her hands, she unleashed two large masses of energy towards the enemies. She then hugged the Captain and fell with her back towards their impending doom. They fell several stories at an alarming rate that eventually slowed down because Talari cushioned their impact with her biotics. With Picard on top of her, Talari groaned as the blueish-purple energy faded away around her.

“Talari?” The Captain climbed off her and looked her over while she laid on the top of the turbo lift. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up but failed miserably. Picard helped her up as they opened the hatch into the lift.

“Are you alright to continue on?” He asked while supporting her. Talari nodded and stood up straight but looking utterly exhausted. Some of her snow white hair fell into her face but it didn’t faze her as they managed to get the door open. They were greeted by the Engineering crew being held hostage by at least ten of the intruders. Talari focused on their weapons and soon they were all dropping their guns as they overheated and became too hot to handle.

“Now!” Talari sprung into the room and punched one of the men, knocking him out cold. Picard and the Engineering team joined in to take out the rest of them. In the midst of the fight, Talari heard the consistent beeping of the bomb and everything froze around her. She caught sight of it on the warp core and ran towards it.

“Talari, no!” Geordi called out as he punched the last guy out and the commotion caught Picard’s attention as he saw what was happening. But Talari couldn’t hear them. There wasn’t much time. As she got closer, the countdown read ‘0:05’. She severed the adhesive to the warp core and clutched the bomb to herself as she encased herself in one of her biotic shield bubbles. Everyone in Engineering looked as the blast was contained in Talari’s bubble but quickly dissipated. She was thrown against the wall with such immense force that her impact dented the metal. Her body slid down to the floor while Picard and Geordi rushed over. Everyone waited with bated breath as Geordi leaned down to listen to her breathing.

“She’s still breathing sir.” He relayed the information to Picard who brushed some of her hair out of her face before her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Talari started coughing up soot and whatever else had gotten into her system then scowled in pain.

“Ugh, that never gets easier.” She groaned and sat up to see everyone looking at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

“Take a moment to get your bearings.” Picard said quietly with a hand on her back while Geordi got to work with the rest of the crew to bring the systems back online.

“Captain, we’re restoring power as we speak. The turbo lifts should be operational now.” Geordi explained as Talari tried to stand only to stumble. Picard caught her and helped her stand, having her use him as support.

“Then let's get you to the bridge, sir.” Talari coughed again but tried standing on her own.

“Talari, you’re in no condition to-”

“I’m good.” She interrupted him as she stood on her own.

Inside the turbo lift, there was a silence that drifted over the two of them. Picard finally broke the silence. 

“Talari what you did-…” It wasn’t often that Picard was speechless but after everything he had seen with Talari, all he could do was look at her with astonishment. This woman was ready and willing to sacrifice herself for a ship and its occupants which she had no allegiances to.

“Captain, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” She turned to Picard and spoke with such conviction that he found it hard to retort. As the silence continued, the turbo lift stuttered and stopped a few floors below the bridge. The door opened revealing another all-out firefight in front of them.

“There’s another lift that should take us straight to the bridge.” Picard explained as they cautiously made their way into the fight. There was a sea of enemies as the security team tried to make a dent in their numbers. Talari shielded the Captain as they moved to the other turbo lift by shooting any enemies that dared to take shots at them. Once Picard was in the lift, he noticed Talari wasn’t with him. She was busy shooting the intruders.

“Talari! Get in here!” He called out to her as she turned around to meet his gaze.

“Sorry, sir. I’m of more use down here than I would be on the bridge.” She gave him a mock salute and a smile. Picard watched as the lift door started to close and his last image was of Talari running off to rejoin the fight. He was left alone with his thoughts but was quickly pulled from them as he finally arrived at the bridge.

Once there, Riker, Worf, Data and Deanna were already gathered trying to assess the problem.

“Captain, where’s Talari?” Riker asked, surprised that the super soldier stayed true to her word.

“She stayed to fight. Fill me in on the situation Number One.” Picard adjusted his uniform and carefully listened to what had been happening since the ship went into red alert. They were finally able to contact the leader who had unleashed the terror aboard the Enterprise.

After Picard brokered a peace with the leader, all of the intruders were beamed off of the ship. While the crew got a breather, one of the turbo lifts opened. Worf put a hand on his phaser only to be greeted by an unconscious Talari. She had been sitting against the door and fell onto the bridge. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts that bled but dried on her face.

“Captain!” Worf grabbed Picard’s attention as he heard the loud thud. Both Picard and Riker rushed up to her and assessed how badly she was hurt while Dr. Pulaski and her team were on their way.

The following day, Talari was cleared by Dr. Pulaski to return to her quarters. But after the events that took place, she was issued new quarters on the crew level. Talari felt refreshed as she stood in her vanity area, toweling off her long white hair while some music played in her quarters. She swayed her hips to the music while getting dressed in an oversized t-shirt that looked straight out of the 21 st century and a pair of high waisted shorts. She lost herself in the music until there was a beep at her door.

“Come in!” She called out as she walked into the living room to be greeted by Picard who stopped in his tracks as he saw her. He cleared his throat pulling himself back to reality.

“Captain, what can I do for you?” Talari asked with a bright smile as she put the towel away before coming back to face him.

“I-uh…” He trailed off while Talari patiently waited for him to continue. Completely unaware of the effect she had on him in that moment.

“I came to see how you were doing. Dr. Pulaski said you collapsed from overexerting yourself.” Picard continued as Talari gestured for them to sit down to continue talking. The biotic sat on the couch, crossing her legs, and draped one of her arms over the back of the couch, while Picard sat in the chair across from her.

“Yeah, the only downside to my biotics is if I use them too frequently and at high intensity it wears me out quickly. But thank you for checking in on me, sir.” Talari ran a hand through her hair as she spoke but something about what he said wasn’t matching his body language.

“Is that all this visit is, Captain? Just a wellness check?” She asked with a cheeky smile to which Picard opened his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat. He wasn’t sure how to handle a woman who made him feel like putty just by flashing him a smile and a few innocent words.

“Of course,” Picard started as he shifted in his seat before continuing.

“I wanted to commend you on the selflessness and bravery that you showed the other day. I’ve also read over both Riker’s and Worf’s reports about how you helped them.” He explained while sitting forward and clasping his hands together. Talari cocked her head to the side not seeing what the big deal was.

“Most Starfleet officers aspire to have your level of experience by the end of their careers. But the way you handled yourself the other night put a lot of things into perspective.” Picard continued as he put something on the glass coffee table. It was a Starfleet combadge. Talari sat up as she looked between the badge and Picard.

“ _ I _ need-… I mean – the Enterprise needs someone like you defending it and it’s people.” The Captain faltered and adjusted his uniform while he watched Talari’s reaction.

“Sir, what about Starfleet training? And its ideals? I’m sure the brass wouldn’t like an unknown coming into their mix without being carefully monitored. It’ll also look like you’re showing favoritism towards me.” Talari made good and fair points as she picked up the badge and studied it.

“Starfleet command is already aware of you being aboard the Enterprise. They’ve been quietly interested in possibly bringing you into the fold.” Picard replied as he stood up after saying his piece.

“Take a few days to think it over. I don’t want an answer right away.” The Captain smiled warmly at her as he turned to leave.

“Sir?” Talari called out to him and he turned around to hear her out.

“Thank you.” Her thanks came out in a soft tone to which he nodded and added,

“Oh, I believe Riker and Geordi want to buy you a round of drinks in Ten Forward.” Talari chuckled as Picard left. She was now alone with the combadge on the coffee table.

This felt like her third life. Her first life was in the Milky Way with her adoptive alien parents, navigating life until she enlisted in the Alliance and got a taste of military life. Then her second life was in the Andromeda galaxy. There she was constantly on the move. Settling worlds, making life altering choices and ridding that galaxy of fanatics. Now was she here in  _ this _ universe, where everyone played by a different set of rules.

Talari sighed as she plopped down onto the couch again, weighing the pros and cons of formally joining Starfleet and what sort of political hellscape this brass was. But even though she weighed her options, deep down she already had her answer. This was what she was born to do and she would do it till the day she dies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! :)  
> [Side note: thanks to my friends for helping to proofread it!]


End file.
